Kratos Brock (Earth-70709)
History Early Life At first, the man named Kratos Brock does not exist. However, a man from ancient Greece, specifically the miitaristic city of Sparta, named Kratos. Kratos was born to two tough Spartans. His mother was once known to actually be the most "merciless woman in the whole Sparta" while his father was known as a "fierce, unforgiving, doom bringer Spartan" during his father's battle times. Like all other Spartan children, males mostly, Kratos was sent to a rough Spartan school to be trained in the art of combat. And like most general Spartans, it was a rough one. The trainings in his school, known as the Agoge, was rougher than other places alike. The Agoge included things like in general, such as rigorous training in stealth, pain tolerance, loyalty, hunting and others, including discipline. Kratos was one of the best students there, even scoring his own kill at the age of 12, and being caught and punished with whipping, and showed no signs of pain-suffering expression, even saying that it's a "joy". Kratos had also been forced to sleep outside in a cold night without blankets, and Kratos was just fine. Agoge, Teen Step When Kratos was a teen, he still continued his training along with some of his fellow Spartan boys, or now teens.. The Agoge training in his teen times are harder, but Kratos does not flinch due to this. Kratos' fine part was saw by one of his Spartan trainers, and during the age of 16, Kratos was allowed to join the "Secret Police" of Sparta, or known as Crypteia. Kratos was the best secret police there, spying and killing Helots without even being spotted, and left not even a single blood track. If Kratos failed, he'll accept any punishment. However, Kratos only failed once and "only" got punished by 200 whips, and yet still, he "enjoys" it. In the Spartan Army Finally, when Kratos was already an adult, he gained the Spartan citizenship as well as the allowment of being recruited into Sparta's army, the greatest one. Kratos was the "first striker" of most Spartan army. Not just that, Kratos' stories when he was in the Agoge were also told secretly, making him feared not by his enemies but also fellow Spartans. Kratos himself was also rumoured that he stroke an allegiance with the god (or in Earth-70709), Primordial) Hades to become feared and "unkillable". However, Kratos disproved the statement and killed the Spartan who first told that rumour. But still, Kratos was known as the finest Spartan soldier in his army. Kratos even painted his body with tattoos that came from the blood of the enemies he had slain, and it's a lot. However, Kratos only painted a part of his body, not the whole. "Unfortunately", but goodly for Kratos, the paint suddenly got permanent. Kratos' success even made him popular among the normal Greek community. Surprisingly, Kratos was very kind to other non-soldier people. At one point, Kratos finally got married with another Spartan woman. However, for an unknown reason, his wife couldn't gave birth to a child. But still, Kratos remained loyal to his wife and to his army. Primordial Intervention Unknowingly, Kratos had been observed by the "gods" of Earth-70709, named the "Primordials". One of the Primordials, named Ares, the Primordial/god of war approached Kratos in a break time between a battle. Kratos was surprised by Ares' appearence in front of him, and immediately bowed down to him. Ares then told Kratos to just stand up. Ares then told Kratos that he had an offer to him. The offer is to become Ares' warrior, and became unstoppable in battles. The "trade in", however, surprisingly is nothing. Kratos immediately accepted this and gained an immense boost of power. Later on, this power was becoming Kratos' main battle asset. In the same time where the battle started after his break, the powers came to be true. Kratos started to even won against the opposing army, by himself, with just a Xiphos, a Greek short sword. And when Kratos returned to his army's camp, the other Spartans are shocked by this and they retreated, while Kratos heals his wounds fastly. Kratos was confused why. War Venom Kratos returned to his home in Sparta, but suddenly, people surrounded him in an afraid expression. Kratos stares at the people around him, confused at what happened. Suddenly, the king of Sparta himself came to Kratos. Kratos then immediately asked to the king what happened. The king said that Kratos' army witnessed something impossible from Kratos, which was his one man army attack to the enemy army. Kratos then tried to tell the king about what was actually happening there, but the king immediately said, in a little sadness that "they're afraid they are going to lose their best warrior". Kratos realized that the king expelled him from Sparta honorably. The king gave Kratos back his old war equipment, and a notification that his parents were suddenly gone, but said to be "still living" and his wife died due to a disease. Kratos then went to a mountain, far away from Sparta near a barbarian encampment. Some barbarians saw Kratos, but the barbarians' leader told them to stay away from Kratos. Kratos then went away to another mountain, where usually Spartan "unworthy" babies were thrown there. There, Ares approached Kratos again. Kratos had a brief conversation with Ares, and was surprised that actually his parents were still alive, but now immortal and lived in the Underworld. After that, Kratos went to the "gateway to Underworld". However, Kratos thought that this was insane. However, one night, something, not Ares, approached him, yet Kratos "found" it. "It" was not a human being or what. However, it took a form of a liquid like thing, that resembles white webs. Kratos saw the "thing", and touched it. However, suddenly, the white-web thing then "took over" and "conquered" Kratos. Kratos tried to snatch it away, but suddenly, the white-web thing, later known as the "Symbiote", somehow "turned" Kratos' skin to white. And slowly, it began to really merge and bond with Kratos' body, as if it replaced Kratos' original body. When the Symbiote finally and successfully bonded with Kratos, Kratos began to act like a "beast", but still could talk. However, this Symbiote drives Kratos suddenly insane while also providing him even a greater strength. Kratos, couldn't control his own self, madly kills the local barbarians, and then headed to Sparta, where suddenly Ares appeared and saw Kratos. Ares tried to speak to Kratos, however, the one "speaking" was actually "something" named "Venom". Ares then forcefully tried to "separate" Kratos with this so-called evil spirit, but it couldn't be done and suddenly this "Venom" attacked Ares, and surprisingly nearly killed him. Even Ares tried to pull off the powers that once he gave to Kratos, but somehow this Symbiote kept the powers with it. With no other options, with some other Primordial help, Ares imprisoned Kratos' soul along with the Symbiote in Tartarus, seeing that his powers are now couldn't be removed. However, the Primordials realized that this "Symbiote" was actually one of their creations during their universe-creation of Earth-70709. But somehow, this "Symbiote" was "special" and suddenly got to Earth. Thunderbolts In modern era, Kratos' soul along with the Symbiote was still imprisoned in the now-disbelieved Tartarus. Kratos' soul tried to break free from the Symbiote, however, instead, the Symbiote now completely "syncs" it self up with Kratos, and gets merged into the being then known by the Primordials and now known as "War Venom". With the "intelligence" and strength of both Kratos and the Symbiote, War Venom makes his way to the surface world, forcefully, even incapacitating a Cerberus in his way. Finally, War Venom makes his way to the surface, however, suddenly they were both "merged again and reincarnated" to a terrorist from Kratos' former home named Leonidas Brock. Leonidas worked in an "organization" called Thunderbolts, which consisted of criminals and terrorists alike to conquer the world. When Brock was possessed by this War Venom, he felt like what Kratos felt when he was bonded, insanity, a bit of pain, and finally gets violent. However, this time, due to Leonidas being the other bonding "victim", now War Venom could control himself. At the same time, when War Venom entered the Thunderbolts, he found out that the Thunderbolts had been reformed by a man, or "Meta-Human" and former Germanic hero named The Baron. War Venom felt that The Baron isn't an ordinary man, and Kroenen himself explained that and War Venom immediately believed that. War Venom was then quickly accepted to the newly reformed Thunderbolts along with some other super-villains. This proved to be effective due to War Venom's immense attributes. After his joining, War Venom chooses the "public real name" of Kratos Brock, referencing to his bondage "victims" or hosts. Powers and Abilities As Kratos Kratos, at first has no powers. However, due to his rough Spartan training and viciousness, his physical abilities are more than those of normal humans or even other "strong" Spartans. Also, due to his training, Kratos is an expert combatant, knowing the Greek fighting style mostly used by the Spartans, as well as the knowledge to use most ancient weapons, such as spears, swords, and shields. Kratos also gained extra attribute increase after Ares' "blessing" to him, such as strength and stamina, as well as durability. These things still survive until Kratos became War Venom. As War Venom Later on, when the Symbiote possessed Kratos, he became War Venom. And in this War Venom form, he is indeed unstoppable, and even prevents Ares' power giving from being drained away from any sources, even Ares himself. This however, drove himself a bit more insane, but increases his attributes dramatically. Later on, in the modern era, War Venom gets another bond of Leonidas Brock. After he bonded to Leonidas Brock, he now can control himself. Neverthless, then and now, his powers include: *'Superhuman Strength: '''War Venom is immensely strong, able to lift beyond 100 tons. Coupled with Kratos' already impressive physical strength as well as another combination of peak strength from Leonidas Brock, this makes War Venom stronger than most other Meta-Humans. His lifting weight limits are unknown, but he can lift a Typhoon-class Submarine with only one hand. His strength is depicted to be near limitless, as with Ares' blessing that can't be removed and the Symbiote's already super strength. War Venom had also been known to tear through hard materials with ease and punching through solid walls made of strong materials without difficulty or pain. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'War Venom's Symbiote nature neutralizes most fatigue toxins in his body, allowing him to do physical activities longer than most other normal humans, or even enhanced beings. This also reduces the fatigue toxins his body produce during physical activities to nearly no fatigue toxin production. A notable example of this is when he was fighting Ares, a primordial, without tiring. *'Superhuman Durability: 'The Symbiote of War Venom allows him to survive most damages or harms that can kill a normal human being. War Venom can stop even the most dangerous blows around him, such as being battered with a battering ram, and showed no injuries, surviving Ares-enhanced Spartan soldiers, surviving a torpedo shot by a Submarine, tanking machine gun fires as well as explosions, and others. *'Superhuman Speed: 'War Venom can move faster even more than the finest athlete around the world. However, War Venom cannot reach intense high speeds until Mach 1. But still, War Venom is pretty fast that it allows him to outrun a full-speed Harley Davidson motorcycle, off-road, modified to not slow down during off-road moments. *'Superhuman Agility: 'War Venom is far more agile than other humans, even other enhanced beings. War Venom can combine his balance, body coordination, strength, speed and endurance than normal humans, or Meta-Humans. *'Superhuman Senses: 'War Venom's 5 senses are more acute than normal humans. This also grants him superhuman reflexes, allowing him to detect impending threats as well as fastly dodge any attacks thrown at him. War Venom's eyes are far more focused than those of normal humans. However, he's not as accurate as those of fellow Thunderbolts member Sharpshot, weirdly. But, his smelling, touch, and others are very good. *'Healing Factor: 'War Venom possesses a healing factor that can make him immediately heal from all kinds of wounds that he suffered. This healing factor was also present when War Venom was still Kratos after he got Ares' blessing. Now, due to the Symbiote and Ares' blessing, War Venom can heal faster than his "old self". *'Limb Regeneration: 'Also, this is contributed from his healing factor. Even if War Venom's limbs got amputated, he can still regenerate another limb. Also, if the amputated limb is near War Venom's original amputated spot, the limb can rejoin the amputated part. This allows him to survive most fatal slashing attacks. *'Claws: 'War Venom also possessed sharp claws on his finger-tips and feet. This allows War Venom to slice through most enemies. However, War Venom relies rarely on these claws and focuses on brute strength and some wits. But, in hard cases, he'll use these claws most of the time. *'Organic Webbing: 'Similar to those of the real Spider-Man and Venom of Marvel comics, but this one focused on those of Venom's. War Venom can generate organic webbings out of his hands, no matter which part it is, whether it's palm or upper part of the hand, these webbings can be generated. The webs are known to be stronger than iron, and it dissolves after 24 hours. If that's not enough, sometimes, War Venom can shoot a limited burst of webs out of his mouth. *'Fangs/Sharp Teeth: 'War Venom possesses fangs in his mouth to bite off his enemies. These fangs are very sharp it can dismember a human head in one strike. However, these things do have a weakness. The fangs or sharp teeth couldn't really break through most solid objects, such as metal or steel. Doing so will cause some pain to War Venom. *'Immortality: 'Blessed by Ares, and then coupled with the Symbiote, War Venom is immortal and can live on for ages. This is proved when War Venom was imprisoned in Tartarus and still survived until the modern era and bonded with Leonidas Brock. *'Invulnernability: 'War Venom has a degree of invulnernability. However, the exact level of this invulnernability is unknown. This invulnernability also plays a part on his superhuman durability, making him able to survive fatal damages or feel/take damage from damages for a limited amount of damage. *'Toxic Immunity: 'The Symbiote nature of War Venom allows him to be immune to all kinds of disease around the world, such as Influenza/Flu, AIDS, HIV, or others. Also, because the Symbiote is present, this allows War Venom to be also immune to otherworldly diseases. *'Self-Sustenance: 'War Venom is able to live without food, water, or oxygen to breathe. This also gave him under water survival, as he needs no oxygen to breathe. Instead, this makes War Venom to somehow "breathe" under water like a normal fish can do. *'Limb Changing: '''Like the mainstream Venom, War Venom can shape his limbs into various different things, such as weapons and tools. However, this does not provide War Venom elasticity. Instead, the reach of the weapon is based on the fixed length of the weapon/tool that War Venom forms. War Venom might be unstoppable, however, he has a true weakness. Like the mainstream Marvel comics Venom, War Venom is vulnernable to sonic attacks. High degrees of sound can harm War Venom, passing through his immense durability. And also, similar to the same mainstream villain, War Venom is vulnernable to fire. However, the fire needs to be VERY strong, which also included cosmic fire, like those of Cinder. Trivia *War Venom is an amalgamation of both Kratos from God of War and Venom from Marvel comics, obviously. However, War Venom is more closer to those of Anti-Venom in matters of appearence. **The outfit that War Venom wears until now is similar, or the same to those of the clothing that Kratos wore nearly every time in his God of War franchise. **His current last name, Brock, is a reference to Edward Brock, the original Venom while his first name is a reference to the protagonist of the God of War franchise. **But, unlike the real Kratos, War Venom does not possess such godly weapons, such as the Blades of Chaos, Nemean Cestus, and others. However, he compensates this using the limb changing ability. **Although his skin color is the same as those of Anti-Venom, he cannot "cure" diseases or "abnormalities" alike. **War Venom, or once Kratos' wife is a reference to the GOW protagonist with the same name's wife, Lysandra. However, in this universe, his wife's name isn't mention. **War Venom's "rebel" towards Ares is a reference to Kratos' own "rebel act" against Ares in God of War. *The creation of War Venom is inspired by the same picture that was now War Venom's appearence, made by Ed Comics. The original picture can be seen here. Category:Villains Category:Europeans Category:Widowed Characters Category:Versions of Venom Category:Males Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Murderers Category:Webbing Category:Organic Webbing Category:Greeks Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Claws Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Healing Factor Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Category:Insanity Category:Intimidation Category:Former Heroes Category:Invulnerability Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Under Water Survival